Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a new and improved tube securing device and a method of using it for immobilizing a body cavity tube such as an endotracheal tube or the like in a body cavity. The invention more particularly relates to a body cavity tube securing device for limiting the movement of a body cavity tube extending from a body cavity, wherein the tube is able to be secured quickly and easily in accordance with a method of the present invention.
2. Background Art
There have been many types of tube holding devices for stabilizing a body cavity tube, such as an endotracheal tube in an intubated position. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,448; 3,927,676; 4,437,463; 4,548,200; 4,622,034; 5,042,477; 4,844,061; 5,411,484; 5,546,938; and 5,306,233.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,463, there is disclosed a securing device for a tube which is insertable into a body cavity. The device is in the form of an elastomeric tubing which is formed into a noose for surrounding and securing the body cavity tube.
However, the patented securing device may, in certain circumstances, fail to grip securely the body cavity tube. In this regard, when emergency procedures are necessary to assist a trauma victim, there can be liquids, such as bodily fluids including blood, as well as liquids such as rain and snow when the procedure is performed out of doors, which can cause the elastomeric tubing to slip relative to the plastic body cavity tube. If the body cavity tube does not remain securely in place, it can become dislodged or at least repositioned inadvertently. Such a situation is not desirable, especially where the trauma patient is being transported.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,477 discloses a medical tube holder, which helps secure an endotracheal tube inserted within a body cavity of a patient. The tube holder includes an elongated elastomeric tube having a slit disposed intermediate its ends. A securing strap is threaded through the tubing and a middle portion of the strap extends through the slit to form a loop for receiving the medical tube. The securing strap is then wrapped about the body of the patient and tied in place at its ends.
Such an arrangement is also subject to slippage and loosening of the holder relative to the body cavity tube. In this regard, the loop of strap entirely surrounds the endotracheal tube and can slip relative thereto, especially when bodily fluids and other fluids come into contact therewith. Additionally, the elastomeric tube which receives the strap is pulled into tight engagement with the face of the patient. Such an arrangement is less than comfortable for the patient.
Therefore, it is important for such a securing device to retain the body cavity tube in a fixed immobile position relative to the body of the patient, while the person is being transported. The body cavity tube must be retained in place, even where fluids are present and can make the securing device and the body cavity tube slippery and thus more difficult to secure in a fast and convenient manner. Also, the securing device should be able to fix the body cavity tube in position in a relatively comfortable manner, without adding discomfort or trauma to the patient.
Additionally, it is very important to be able to secure the body cavity tube in place in a rapid and efficient manner, especially where emergency conditions prevail. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,034, there is disclosed a medical tube holder, which includes an apertured foam strip, which wraps about the head of the user, and the body cavity tube may be inserted into a pair of aligned holes in the strip and then into the body orifice. Such an arrangement would be very difficult to manipulate in a rapid and efficient manner, in that the holes must be properly aligned and held in place exactly in alignment with the body cavity opening, such as the mouth of the patient. Once the alignment is somehow achieved, then the body cavity tube is inserted through the aligned apertures in the strip. Such a manipulation is awkward and difficult by a single person in a rapid and efficient manner, and require an intolerable length of time in severe weather conditions.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method for immobilizing a body cavity tube in place in a very secure manner, and yet be able to accomplish the attachment to the tube in a rapid and efficient manner. Also, such a device must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Therefore, the above and further objects of the present invention are realized by providing a new and improved body cavity tube securing device and a method of using it, wherein the tube can be immobilized quickly and efficiently, once the tube is inserted in place in a body cavity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a new and improved body cavity tube securing device and a method, wherein a body cavity tube is able to be securely immobilized in a manner which is relatively comfortable to the patient.
Briefly, the above and further objects of the present invention are realized by providing an improved securing device, which frictionally grips the body cavity tube in a secure manner. Also, the tube securing device of the present invention can be quickly attached to the tube and secured to the patient in a very efficient and effective manner.
Tube securing devices and method of using them are disclosed for immobilizing an endotracheal tube or the like in a body cavity such as in an intubated position. The device includes an elongated tube grasping arrangement having a ribbon securing device for helping to maintain the position of the tube grasping device in place. The tube grasping device includes a gripping portion disposed between its opposite ends to help limit sliding movement relative to the tube grasping assembly.